


Overexposed

by faithinthepoor



Category: Girls Aloud, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on Off the Record outtakes. In particular prompted by Cheryl saying to Nadine “<i>As you could tell</i>, as you could probably be well aware, I closed the curtains, I turned the phone off, I turned the lights out, turned the TV off and I sat in darkness for about four hours just thinking about what I’d done to meself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overexposed

She has done her best to shut out the world, for a few hours it seemed to work but there is now a pounding on the door that continues despite her best abusive comments. She begrudgingly gets up and opens the door, “Just fuck off.”

“Not the kind of fucking I had in mind,” comes what she thinks is the reply, it’s hard to tell between the accent and the intoxication.

“Go away Nadine I look shite.”

“You look just fine to me, although I would prefer that you not go around showing what’s mine to the whole world.”

“I want to die, I can’t believe I did this to meself.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“You really think so?”

“Well now that you come to mention it, I might need a repeat performance before I can be sure,” Nadine reaches over and undoes Cheryl’s top, “definitely not bad at all.”


End file.
